My Time At Bloors
by BlackIris999
Summary: When Lou Dover comes to Bloors she shakes things up a little. This is my first fanfic so... Anyway rated T just to be safe because of later chapters. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

My Time at Bloors

**I don't own Charlie Bone or any of Jenny Nimmo's characters, but I do own Lou Dover!!**

Holy crap what a day. Well I guess I should tell you about it right? Right. Anyway it started out as any ordinary day should; I ate breakfast and got ready for school and all that other crap. When I was done getting ready I went to wait outside by the car. My mom came out looking all frustrated. Her name tag read Helen Dover. My mom is a nurse and is very disorganized. Anyway she was managing all this other stuff in her hands and as her purse fell, it stopped in mid-air and floated back to her. She just realized I was there and shot me a grateful smile. I guess I forgot to tell you I have this power thing, but whatever, I will explain later. My mom asked, "Lou, can you open the door for me?" I did as she asked and she stuffed all her junk into the driver's seat. She sighed and began, "Lou, you aren't going to regular school today. I..."

She stopped there. I looked at her to continue, but she didn't. "Does this have anything to do with my power thing?" I asked her my curiosity hiding my disappointment. She nodded and my dad and brother chose that moment to come out of the house. "Have you told her?" my dad called. My mom shot him a look that told him to keep quiet. My dad had the power and I got it from him. We think my brother has it too but we aren't sure. Anyway I told mom, "Look, it's all right, really. I don't mind switching schools." When in fact I really did, but me being me, I didn't let it show. Mom looked at me really hard and I forced a smile on my face.

"Alright," she decided, "let's go. Hop in the car." I went to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat. As mom pushed all the junk she had into the back she filled me in on where I was going. I would be attending Bloors Academy. When she looked over at me my face was blank but my mind was in turmoil. That was a school for freaks and weirdos. I really didn't want to go there. My mom kept right on talking and I wasn't really listening. I couldn't grasp the fact that I was on my way to some freak show school.

When the car pulled up beside a big, bleak building, my mom turned off the car and got out. With a sigh I did too. She went around to the trunk and pulled out a big duffel bag. "Why do you have that thing?" I asked. "I told you in the car. You board here during the week and come back on weekends. But don't worry," Mom added as she saw my face, "I packed you everything you need. Oh and Lou you have to wear a cape. Here." She thrust me a sapphire blue cape. I guess I looked confused because she yelled over her shoulder, "Put it on." I put it on quickly and ran to catch up.

When we got to the courtyard kids were all over the yard and watched as I followed my mom. Suddenly I felt out of place. My blonde hair was pulled back into a pony, my shirt was really plain and my jeans were all patched. On top of it all I was unusually tall for 13 years. 5"8 to be exact. The people in the purple capes were dressed crazily with costumes and everything. I saw the people in the green capes were quiet and kept to themselves. Then I saw people in blue capes. They stared at me curiously. I stared right back at them. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into my mom. She was talking to a young man with long black hair that was tied back. He looked down right into my eyes and I suppressed a shudder.

"Follow me," he said. His voice was cold and my mom shot me a reassuring smile. I didn't smile back. The man lead us into the building barking at kids as he went. We went into a tower and from that into another corridor. The man led us into a room that was stifling. A huge fire roared in the fireplace and next to that was a...man I think. He looked like a pile of bones with skin stretched on them. "Thank you Manfred," the man by the fire said. His voice was wheezy and it sounded like he had trouble talking. The boy that was Manfred nodded and smiled. The man next to the fire was in a wheelchair and tried to wheel towards us.

He couldn't and yelled at Manfred to help him. Manfred rushed over and my mom shifted from foot to foot nervously. The man in the wheelchair was uglier up close. I also noticed his hair looked like waxy strands that were in danger of falling off his head at any time. "So you're Louisa Mae," he said. "No. My name is Lou," I told him calmly. He looked mad for a second but them smiled, "Of course you are. Now, you know why you're here, don't you?" I didn't answer, instead my mom did, "I told her in the car Mr. Ezekiel." _I hate to bring up the fact that I wasn't listening in the car mom_, I thought then shook my head. "Well then, she should be all set. Manfred please show her to her dorm." I gave my mom a hug then took my duffel bag and followed Manfred.

He took me to my dorm and then handed me a slip of paper and then left. I stared after him not knowing quite what to do. I looked down at my slip of paper and it had my schedule. It said I had Assembly first and I vaugely wondered where that was. I sighed then got up and started to look. I went all over the castle and after a good half hour I was getting no where. I sighed in frustration. I stumbled blindly not knowing where I was going and just letting my feet guide me. I found myself in a room with paintings everywhere. I stumbled into a boy working on a sculpture. "Sorry," I said quickly. "It's all right," he answered stiffly. I looked him over. He had hair that looked like it had been struck by lighting. His blue eyes had given him a wild appearance, "I'm Tancred." He took out his hand and I shook it. "Lou," I said. "So are you lost or something?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, y-yeah. Of c-course," I stammered. I held my schedule out to him and he looked it over. "You have to go through the music arch. Then through the coatroom." I mumbled my thanks then I ran to get to my class.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally found where Assembly was, it turns out I missed it. I ran into a Dr. Saltwater and had to explain to him why I was there. He put me in the chorus because I don't have much musical talent besides singing. Well actually I don't have any musical talent, singing was something my mom requested. After Assembly he assigned me a guide to lead me around the castle. My guide was Fidelio Gunn. After my morning classes it was time for lunch. Fidelio introduced me to his friend Charlie Bone. And Charlie introduced me to his friend Billy Raven.

"So, what's your endowment?" Charlie asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked confused.

"Well regular kids don't come in the middle of the year, only endowed do. So, what's your endowment?"

"Uh, sorry, but I don't like people knowing," I said, "Usually people find out very soon anyway." I stared at my food, "Is this what you eat every day?"

"Yup, you might as well get used to it now," put in Fidelio. I started eating as Charlie and Billy told me about the other endowed. "And we have to do our homework in the King's Room after supper," Billy finished.

"The King's room?" I asked absent-minded. "Yes, the King's Room. That's where all the endowed do their homework, I just told you that," said Billy.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, got confused."

Charlie followed my gaze, "That's Tancred."

"I met Tancred earlier, he seemed annoyed with me," I said still studying him. "Yeah, well, that's how he usually is. Don't feel bad," Fidelio said cheerily, "When you talk to him again, he'll lighten up." I rolled my eyes. No just lightened up after they met me, it was either they liked me or hated me, or hated to like me, or liked to hate me. It was never a kind of like, or a kind of hate. I went back to my meal. "My current goal is to see how long I survive after eating this," I said disgustedly. They all just grinned and waited until I finished my lunch.

After lunch it was time for break. "It feels good to be in the fresh air," I yelled doing a pirouette. "Well as fresh as it can get in this place," I added as an afterthought. "Hey, Charlie!" someone called. I turned around and saw Tancred walking toward us. He paid no attention to me and I did the same to him. "Have you seen Sander?" he directed the question to all of us and Charlie pointed, "Hey, he's right behind you."

Tancred turned and looked and saw Lysander coming up behind him, looking troubled. "Hey Sander," Tancred said looking at him.

"Hey, Lysander," the boys chorused. Lysander looked up and a look of surprise came over his face, "Hi." The greeting was directed to me. "Hi. Lou, Lou Dover."  
"I'm Lysander."  
"Figured as much."

"What's up?" Tancred asked him. "I don't know, my ancestors are angry and I have no clue why." The boys nodded with understanding as I looked on confused. "Lysander's endowment is he can call up his spirit ancestors," Charlie filled in.

"Really? Because there has been a ...change in the way the city's been acting," I told him, having just realizing that was very true. Everyone looked confused. "Look, Lysander, you can tell when you're spirits are angry. Right?" He nodded and I continued, "My endowment is sort of like that. I can control the air and can tell when things go...awry. I can feel a change in the air.

"Look, this is really, really hard to explain and that's the best way I can describe it," I finished. It was really hard to explain, that I could almost _feel_ the city. "Whatever," Tancred said and examined his nails. A strong wind whipped his face and he looked around. It was a cloudless day, and all was still, no one was really talking. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me.

I was smirking and quickly stopped when he sent a raincloud over my head. I growled and flicked my wrist. A strong air current shot out and whipped him around. "What was that for?" he cried outraged struggling to stay standing. "Um, have you seen me?" I was saked to the bone, for the raincloud was still raining. By now Lysander, Charlie, Billy, and Fidelio were all laughing. "How do you like it?" me and Tancred said at the same time. That shut them up as rain and wind drenched amd whipped them.

The bell rang and we all ran inside. We all tried to get past Manfred, without notice, but me and Tancred got caught. "Now, how did you guys get so dirty?" he asked.

"Well-" I started. "Lou did it," Tancred said quickly. I shot him a glare that made him flinch, "I did not! You did it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"  
"Shut up both of you!" Manfred yelled. We both stood panting and glaring at each other. "You're behaving like children, you little brats! Detention!" he barked. "What!?" I cried outraged. "You heard me and if you don't want it next week too, I suggest you get to your classes," he said and pointed his finger.

"I hate you," I muttered under my breath. "I hate you back," Tancred whispered. "I didn't mean you but now that you mention it, I hate you too," I shot back. We then came to realize that we were in the same class and we both groaned. As I reached to open the door, so did Tancred. Our hands touched and I felt a shock go through my body and I flinched; I guess the same happened to Tancred, because he flinched too.

"Look, I'll open the stinkn' door," he said. Then we walked in...


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of Jenny Nimmo's characters but I do own Lou Dover**

* * *

We walked into the room unannounced and walked over to the teacher's desk. "Well, I'm pleased to see that you have finally decided to join us," she said with a disapproving glance at us._ Okay we were what, two minutes late?_ I wondered and shook my head. "Tancred you sit over there." She pointed to a desk near the windows. "And..."

"Lou," I filled in for her. "Okay, Lou, you sit over there." She pointed to a seat in the back, far away form Tancred. I went over and took my seat wondering what class we were in. Suddenly a flash of white appeared on my desk then fell to the floor with a small _whoosh_. No one occupied the desk next to me so I picked it up.

It read: _**Hey, welcome to Bloors. I'm Jacob.** _I frowned and looked around the classroom. I didn't know who anybody was and I certainly didn't know a Jacob. "Okay and the answer is...?" the teacher asked. That's when I realized I didn't know her name. _Oh well_, I thought. "Lou?" she called on me and I had no clue what the question was. After a moment when I stayed quiet she repeated the question, "What are the seven ancient wonders of the world?"

_Haha_, I thought, _we're in history, something I'm good at. _"Um, the Great Pyramid of Giza, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Temple of Artemis at Ephesus, the Statue of Zeus at Olympia, the Colossus of Rhodes, and..." I stopped, I didn't know the other two, "Um.."

"The Lighthouse of Alexandria and the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus," someone said. I craned my neck to try and see who it was. "Right. Good job Jacob," the teacher said. I played with the hood of my cape studying Jacob. He had straight brown hair that came down to his eyes, deep green eyes, and tanned skin. He was what other girls would call hot.

I stopped looking when he turned to look at me. I didn't blush, just wanted to avoid eye contact. History whirled by pretty quickly and I only had one more class left. I stayed in the classroom and looked at the schedule that Manfred had given me earlier. I had science next. As I was looking at my schedule I bumped into someone and we both went down.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I said quickly. "It's alright, anyway it isn't the easiest thing to walk with these on your feet," the girl said then giggled, "I'm Olivia, you?"

"I'm Lou."

"Well, Lou, it's nice to meet you, what class do you have next?"  
"Science."  
"Bummer, the teacher is worse than Miss Vight." My confusion must have shown on my face because she quickly said, "The history teacher." I nodded and got up, but I turned too quickly and bumped into someone else. I sighed and bent down to pick up my books, _again._ I ran through a whole list of excuses and got back up.

"No, it was my fault, sorry," he said. I looked down and saw I had bumped into Jacob. I raised my eyebrows and started walking again. I knew we couldn't talk in the hall so it saved me from having to talk to Jacob. I went into the classroom and walked to the teacher. He assigned me a seat next to Fidelio, who I was relieved to see.

Science went by painfully slow. After that it was time for dinner. I went with Fidelio and Charlie to where we would eat our dinner. As Charlie said we were "lucky" because we had gotten a apple with our meal. I didn't eat much, I had only been here a day and I had already lost my appetite twice.

I didn't participate in the talk much either, just sat there listening to everyone else. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I whipped around my hands out. "Clam down it's just me." Jacob stood there grinning. I didn't smile back just studied him, there was something about him that made me slightly uneasy. He sat down and I saw Charlie and Fidelio grow stiff. I guess I wasn't the only one.

"So, how's Bloors so far?" I sat there for a moment thinking, something told me I should be cautious about my answer. I looked around and saw all the girls around us stood staring at me viciously. "Um, it's alright," I said turning to look at him. "Haha, yeah right," he grinned and laughed. I liked his laugh, it was pleasing to the ears. I gave myself a mental slap and blushed.

The girls around us laughed too. "Well, we gotta go, come on Lou," Charlie said. I nodded and stood up, but Jacob grabbed my hand, "No Charlie, it's alright I'll take her." My eyes narrowed and I said sharply, "Charlie's supposed to take me." Jacob backed off and I swear I saw a hint of red in his green eyes.

"Alright, then I'll just have to take you tomorrow," he said sourly and walked off. Half way down the trek, he turned around and flashed me a smile. "Let's go," Charlie said. I blushed and followed him down several long, winding hallways until we reached a door with peeling red paint. "Well Lou, welcome to the King's Room." WE walked in and I gasped.

The King's Room was the most beautiful room I had ever seen in my life. It was a circular room, with a portrait of the Red King on the wall. It had several bookcases designed to fit the curves of the wall with books in all different languages. There was a long, oak table that ran the length of the room. It was polished to a shine with chairs to match. The thing that really held my attention though, was the portrait of the Red King. He stood on a forest floor in startling robes of scarlet, with a sun emblazoned onto his shield. His eyes seemed to actually watch me as I progressed through the room. I took a seat next to Charlie towards the end of the table.

We were one of the first people to arrive there and I sat next to him wondering what was going to happen...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone but I do own Lou.

* * *

As I said before we had gotten to the King's Room before everyone else, so we just sat and waited quietly. Next came Manfred who didn't look too happy. Over a time period of ten minutes, all the other kids had filed in, with a sandy haired kid coming in last. "Glad to see you finally decided to join us Gabriel," Manfred snapped. The boy didn't seem too offended for he just shrugged and sat down on the other side of Lysander.

"Get to work!" Manfred barked. I looked around and saw everyone was taking out books or had them already out, everybody except Jacob. He was studying me closely. I cupped my hand around my mouth and whispered, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I blew and I could feel the wind take it right to Jacob's ear. Cool trick huh? Well, my endowment has a lot of cool tricks like that.

When the message got to him he tore his gaze away from me and started working. I smiled and started to work too. "Wipe that smile off your face Louisa," Manfred said aloud. I winced when he used my first name, he said it like it was a disease. I wiped all the emotion off my face and looked around the room. "Louisa?" Tancred mouthed and started laughing silently.

I sent him a glare which didn't really effect him seeing as he was bent over his book. I blew the hair out of my face and sighed. So far the King's room wasn't really what I'd call fun. I quickly snuck a look at my surroundings and gasped in surprise. In the portrait of the Red King, his eyes seemed to glow a warm red. Charlie followed my gaze and elbowed me. I was supposed to be working.

Time passed terribly slowly with a cough every now and then. I kept getting the feeling Jacob was watching me, but every time I glanced across the table in his direction, he always seemed to be busy with his work. We were free to go at eight so I packed up my stuff and waited for Charlie and Billy. The three of us went to where the boys were sleeping. A girl in a green cape happened to be walking in front of us.

"Emma!" Charlie whispered loudly.

It echoed across the hall courtesy of me, and Charlie raised his eyebrows. The girl who was Emma came over. She had blonde hair that fell into her face and brown eyes. She was one of the endowed, I remebered her from the King's Room. She looked troubled, "What's the matter?"

"Can you take Lou to her dorm where she can sleep?" Emma nodded and jerked her head telling me that she wanted me to follow her. She went up one staircase then down a corridor then took a sharp left. She checked a list that hung right on the door, "You'll be sleeping with me and Olivia." She walked in and pointed to a bed at the far end of the room. I walked over and sat down, the bed squeaked, but I was relieved to see that my bags were there.

"So you're Lou?" The girl with black and gold stripped hair sat next to me on the bed. She had been in my science class. I nodded. "I'm Olivia, remember me from science?" I nodded and smiled. "I'm in drama," she added after looking at my face. I laughed and we started a conversation, then Emma joined in. Somehow we got from the topic of drama all the way to Jacob in a whole five minutes.

"So, it seems as if Jacob is interested in you," Olivia started, "it's not everyday he is interested in a particular girl." Emma giggled, "Yeah right Livvy. He takes an intrest in _every _girl."

"So he's a player?"

"Oh yeah," Olivia said, "you have no idea how much of an understatement that is."

I smiled, "So he only is interested in a girl for a day or two?" If this was the case he would be off my back no sooner than tomorrow. "Just about. His looks help him though. Every girl in the school has fallen head over heels for him at least once," Emma replied.

"What's his endowment?"

"He's a shape shifter."

I raised my eyebrows, "So is that how he really looks, or is he in a form?"

"No that's his real form, don't worry, Dr. Bloor had him checked out already," Olivia said reassuringly.

"Light's out!" Someone barked. A hand came sliding around the door and flicked off the light switch. I had to get dressed in the dark, with the moon as my only source of light. I loved the night. It was a time where I felt powerful and free. I am strongest at night. I dressed in my pajamas and sat on the bed. It squeaked again and I sighed and triend to go to sleep. After twenty minutes of rolling from side to side I went over to the window. I really didn't care who saw me, I don't think anyone did for all I heard was deep breathing.

I opened it and slipped out. I sort of cemented the air around me so I could walk on it without falling down to my death. The cold air hit me hard, but I embraced it. I shut the window behind me and sucked in a great mouthful of cold air. I uncemented the air and let myself free-fall. At the last minute I created a strong breeze and floated on the air current.

I floated to the other side of the grounds and into the ruin. I hit the ground running. I ran, with an unknown compass directing me. Finally I stopped at a clearing and stood there with my mouth agape.


	5. Chapter 5

I keep forgetting to put the disclamier but I don't own Charlie Bone, but hey I do own Lou Dover.

* * *

When I had finally gotten over what I'd seen I felt weak at the knees, I had heard stories upon stories of something like this, only I had never believed it. I closed my mouth and sat down. A tree was on fire in the middle of the clearing, its leaves were red, orange, and gold. Blood was running along the side of it, disapearing as soon as it reached the ground. I sat up and crawled until I was under the firey canopy.

I suddenly felt a feeling of relief and just sat there. "So you're supposedly the Red King, huh?" The tree shook as if answering me. I looked around the clearing we were in, well it was more like a room. It had a mosaic of a shield with a sun emblazed on it, just like in the picture in the King's Room. It was very beautiful and very peaceful. After a time I got up, feeling washed out, like I was renewed. The unseen compass led me back to the entrance of the ruin.

Only I couldn't emerge just yet. I heard voices that echoed across the grounds. They sounded harsh, like they were arguing. "Where is it?" a man's voice sounded. It sounded strangely like Manfred. "Over there, in the very middle, no one would ever look there." That was a woman's voice. I had no clue who it was. I gulped, they sounded if they were coming straight to me.

I sent out a strong breeze that carried their voices to me so I could hear better. "I put it there yesterday. I don't think anyone saw me," the woman said again.  
"You don't think?" the man cried outraged, "No one was supposed to see it, and if someone accidently did see it, you better run for the hills. Why is it so damn chilly?" The man was yelling by now. I had stopped the breeze that carried their voices. I didn't need it to hear their voices anymore.

This meant they were closer, no more than twenty yards off. I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them just as quickly. I thought it was a bad idea for my eyes to be closed when you're in a place that you aren't supposed to be and you have people coming right where you are standing. But hey, that's just me. Anyway I groped around in the moonlight for some place to hide.

I found a large overturned piece of the wall and I ran quickly behind it; just in time too. The two people had walked right through the arch as I fought to keep my ragged breathing under control. "Well?" the man stamped his foot impatiently, "where is it?"

The woman looked around nervously before walking farther into the ruin. As soon as I heard their footsteps fade away, I cautiously followed them. I had to scrounge up hiding places pretty quickly though, the woman kept looking behind her every few feet. At one point the man lit a lantern. They stopped when they got to a clearing. I felt it was the heart of the ruin and the silence was what startled me. I had never been to a place that was this quiet before. Nothing moved, I was scared that they would be able to hear my heart beating. The smell was bad too, a combination of garlic and a strange mustiness.

I snuck under a piece of rubble and put a hand over my mouth. "There, over in the pedestal," the woman pointed to a raised dial in the middle of the clearing. A ray of moonlight lit it up making it seem sacred. It looked like it was made of marble. It had intricate designs all along the edges and an inscription in the middle. The man walked over to it. In the light of the moon I saw who it was, and it was indeed, Manfred.

He placed his hands on a specific design and his hand grew red and the marble started to melt. My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I unsucessfully stifiled a yell. The woman looked around, "What was that?" Her hands started to shake and she shifited from foot to foot. Manfred's eyes scanned the area in a slow watchful stance. He looked directly at me.

I held my breath and his eyes moved on, "It was probably some animal." The woman didn't seem convinced, "Just hurry up, this place gives me the creeps." I let out my breath, but it came out as a sigh. In the silence it was loud enough to sound like a drum beating. The woman jumped as Manfred went back to work on the design. He didn't appear to hear my sigh. Then, out of nowhere, he moved quick as lighting to where I was hiding. I did't have much time to react, I had only managed to scurry out under the rubble.

His hand wraped around my arm and I swung a puch that hit his face. Blood erupted from his nose. I pulsed out a ball of air from my hand that knocked him to his feet. With a quick burst of freezing winds I had him in a shivering frenzy. I turned around and wacked right into the woman, she grabbed a hold of me and tried to wrestle me to ground, _while_ changing shape. I manged to throw her off me and I ran like all of hell had broken loose. "Don't chase after her! This is more important!" Manfred yelled.

I had no clue if the woman listened to him but I heard footsteps behind me and I ran quicker until I reached the beging of the ruin. I ran and jumped into the air and started floating on an air current again. I floated high and looked down, the woman was the only one that had pursued me and gave up when she scanned the area. She had expected to see me on the ground. I lauhged quietly and floated back to castle.

My laughter turned into a frown when I processed what I had learned. _What were they getting down there? Should I tell someone? Who was that woman? _were all questions that were running through my head. I reached the window to where I was sleeping and tried to open it. Yep, that's right _tried. _The window was locked and the more I tugged the harder it seemed to stick.

I turned around ready to look for another window, when the one behind me opened with a loud groan. The person I least expected to see was standing there with their face turning as red as a beat.


	6. Chapter 6

"What were you doing in the girl's dorm, right when I needed help?" I asked harshly. He shrugged, "I felt someone needed my help, sometimes I feel things." I rolled my eyes and accepted it.

"Thanks," I whispered as if I was used to people looking out for me. Not that I was but anyway. "No problem," he said with a brush of his hand. I shut the window behind me and followed him out into the hallway. "OK, so I'm gonna go to bed now," I turned away, but he grabbed my hand, "What did you see?" he said harshly. I studied Jacob and saw something new to his eyes that I hadn't seen before. There was a hint of urgency in their green depths.

"I don't know if I can trust you. You make me uneasy," I said frankly. If someone asked me, 'Do I look good in this?' and they really don't, I'll tell them that, I'm just that kind of person. Jacob laughed easily and shook his head, "Is it my endowment?"

I looked real hard at him. He waited patiently while inside me a battle waged on. Is it his looks or his endowment or how all the other endowed feel around him?

I finally said all three and he was quiet for a moment, "I think all three reasons are related. A lot of people are uneasy with shape shifters, they never know what they're going to look like next. I mean one minute they could look like themselves and the next-" He changed into me. I gasped in surprise. "Shh," the other me said. I walked around Jacob who was really me.

He was the exact copy. Everything was the same right down to the necklace I always wore. My eyebrows formed an impressed expression. The other Lou smiled and turned back into Jacob. "Now, as I was saying, the other endowed are nervous because they have dealt with other shape shifters in the past, especially Charlie Bone. None of the endowed on either side accept me, but none of them hate me. I'm neutral territory."

"I think I am too, but Charlie and Lysander and Billy and even Tancred, are somewhat friendly with me," I told him, "Well maybe not Tancred." He nodded and all my doubts about him disappeared, like a flame being snuffed out. I think I was beginning to trust him. I had to, we were in the same situation. A huge bang, like a gun shot, made me jump about a foot in the air disturbing me from my thoughts. My eyes widened considerably and I looked at Jacob. He sprinted down the hallway until he was at the top of a staircase. I followed quickly.

The staircase just happened to overlook the person who made the loud noise. The two people who were in the ruin were walking noisily across the hall. "Keep quiet," Manfred hissed. I snuck a look at Jacob and he seemed surprised.

The woman fumbled with something in her hand for a moment before looking nervously around her. This was starting to get on my nerves. She reminded me of a rat. You know how their noses twich constantly, well that was like her.

The woman dropped the object she was carrying and it flew down the hall, unrolling as it went. It was a very old scroll; it's pages were yellowing and crinkled and it gave off an eerie light. "You idiot!" Manfred dove after it taking care not to seem as loud. Jacob turned on his heel and flew down the staircase, trying to get the scroll before Manfred.

Jacob reached it first and started to roll it up. Manfred forgot all about being quiet and roared, "Give me that!" He snatched it away from Jacob as the woman grabbed Jacob and locked him in an iron hold. Jacob wriggled out of her grasp and changed into Manfred. The woman stopped in her tracks not knowing which Manfred was which, for they were both wrestling for the scroll.

"Go you idiot, why are you just standing there!" one Manfred yelled. "Get the boy off of me," the other one screamed. Even I couldn't tell which one was which. Jacob was doing an amazing job of acting like Manfred. The woman somehow wrenched the scroll from both of them and ran up the steps with it.

Manfred and Jacob were still wrestling and failed to notice the woman leaving. Once she was up the steps she passed so close to me that I could see the freckles that ran the length of her face.

I didn't move as she went through the music arch, but instead stood there unable to move. That was probably stupid on my part but I had to watch the other two. It was getting violent and I wondered if I should go and help Jacob but before I had a chance the two boys below me had stopped fighting and Jacob had turned back into his normal self. He had a red welt that ran the length of his face and was sprawled on the ground. Manfred growled and ran off as he heard kids and teachers coming, wondering what all the fuss was.

I used my endowment and floated on an air current up to the ceiling while a wave of kids came into the hall led by Dr. Bloor. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and his face drained of any color as he surveyed the boy below him. Then again that's not saying much because he didn't have much color in the first place. "Someone get this boy to the infantry right away. Now!" He barked. Lysander and Tancred came forward. Something caused Lysander to look up.

I held my breath, I felt like a kid who had gotten caught in the cookie jar. Luckily Lysander jsut shook his head and muttered something to Tancred and pretended he hadn't seen me. Tancred looked up and I shot him a glance that stopped the questioning in his eyes.

"Everyone back to bed!" Dr. Bloor ordered. The kids obeyed silently. Without even bothering to see if Lysander and Tancred were getting to the infantry, Dr. Bloor followed the children. That just goes to show how much he cared for Jacob. When they were all gone I floated down, only to meet Lysander and Tancred with their arms crossed across their chest. "So, I'm guessing you have a story to tell?" Lysander asked. I gulped and said, "Well..."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Charlie Bone but I do own Lou. Okay I'm soooooooooooooo incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in God knows how long. I just get sidetracked really easily and I don't normally remember I have a story already started but whatever.

Thanks for reviewing all of you!! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thanks so much!!

Oh and by the way, I sorta modified the story a bit so if you're lost, you might want to reread a bit.

* * *

"...So that brings me here. Standing in front of you two, explaining how I got here." I looked up at Lysander and Tancred, after just explaining the events of the night. Tancred looked like he had aged about three years and was acting and looking more like a thirteen-year old . His lips formed a grim line as Lysander said, "So, Charlie was right." He raced off with me and Tancred in tow. No one had any concern for Jacob so I didn't mention anything. I felt bad, but what they had was probably more important.

"Wait, where are you going? Wait up!" I half whispered half yelled. Believe me it's possible, especially if you have air as your endowment. "Just come on." We flew down one hallway after another until we got to the art room, where I first met Tancred. "Why are were here?" I asked annoyed that I knew nothing about what was going on with what they were planning. "Okay, I need you to show us exactly where you saw those two people," Lysander said starting to open a window with a long pole.

I nodded still a bit confused but ready to do what they asked nevertheless. After a few more minutes of fumbling with the window Lysander had it open. Tancred had helped by whipping winds around him like he was trying to create a hurricane. Lysander gave me a signal saying it was okay to go ahead and fly up, the thing was, I had to take the other two with me. Tancred's winds would cause too much attention and noise on a cloudless winter night.

I grabbed their hands and had to concentrate really hard in order not to drop them. For me to lift myself and use my power on myself it's easy, I know my limitations and it comes naturally to me. With other people it requires me to use a whole lot more energy and this time I had two people. When we had gotten to the window I stopped on the ledge to steady myself.

"Okay now what?" Tancred asked. "Just hold on a minute," I told him taking deep breaths. Now I had to cement the air. This was going to put a huge strain on me, I mean it's hard enough for me to cement air just for me, but with two other people it causes me to have to create a bigger area of cemented air. Oh, I think I forgot to tell you. For my endowment to have effect on other people I have to be touching them, I mean like if I want them to be able to do what I do. Things like fly and stuff which I was definitely not going to try with Tancred and Lysander.

I started to cement the air little by little, gripping on to the boy's hands very tightly. They didn't do anything, couldn't do anything really. They saw how much I had to concentrate for me to be able to get them to walk on air. It was either be quiet or fall to their death.

After half an hour we were only a hundred yards away from the ruins. "Is this as far as you want to go?" Lysander asked quietly. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Do you know how to get us down?" Tancred asked just as quietly. I nodded again and opened my eyes. "Just hold on," I said and with that I just let the air become free again. The boys didn't scream just watched me as I sought to find some energy somewhere inside of me. I realized that they trusted me, they trusted me to help them, to keep them from becoming a million little pieces.

That was pretty impressive, they had known me for what, a day, and they had already trusted me with their lives. I was pretty astounded. I think that's where I found some energy. I created a huge air current, the biggest one I had ever created, and it broke our fall and swept us clean into the ruin. We still tumbled a lot and kept going until eventually we stopped.

I had wondered how we had managed to stay together until I looked down and saw my pale hands still grasping Lysander's and Tancred's. "I'm sorry for the crash landing." I laid there just panting waiting for the light headiness to go away. When it finally did I sat up slowly. "Do either of you two have food?" I asked my stomach growling. Now that I didn't have to keep exerting energy for two other people I felt better.

"Here." Tancred fished around in his pocket and pulled out an old chocolate bar. "Thanks," I said taking it from him. In five seconds flat, that candy bar was out of the wrapper and halfway down my throat. Tancred looked impressed, "Never seen a girl eat so fast."

"Well then, you haven't met me," I said licking my fingers. "Okay you two, can you hurry up? We need to move fast, it's almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Lou, you need to show us exactly where you found Manfred and Aria."

"Aria?" I asked following the sound of Lysander's voice as it floated out of a passageway. In the gloom I saw him nod, "The woman who was helping Manfred. By your description it could only be her."

"She's the woman who owns the restaurant down town. You know, Maguire's." Comprehension flowered across my brain, I used to love that place as a kid, well until the owner died. Then Aria took her place I guess. "Is she endowed?" I asked taking the lead from Lysander and sniffing the air. If I sniff the air, it can give me a scent. In this case I wanted to follow my own. "Yeah," Tancred's voice echoed behind me, "She's a shape shifter."

"Oh yeah." I gave myself a mental slap, how could I forget, she was the one who was attacking me, _while _trying to change shape. "This way," I called over my shoulder as we lasped into silence. This time around it was a lot quicker getting there because I didn't have to keep stopping. At a time it started to get pitch black so we had to all hold on to each other. When I started to smell the garlic and the mustiness of the heart of the ruin, I stopped. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked. A lone howl sounded. It sounded far away, but still close enough to alert me.

They both stopped and listened. "Asa," Lysander muttered. He must have sensed my questioning stare for he continued, "He turns into a beast at dusk. The endowned with the yellow eyes." I shuddered, his eyes creeped me out. "Okay we need some sort of light or else we will never see that pedestal. Did either of you two bring a light?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah Tancred did. Tanc let me light it."

"I did?" His voice floated out of the darkness, "Aw man, I knew there was something I forgot. I'm sorry guys. Really I am. I didn't mean to forget it but I had other stuff on my mind and it was just forgotten." His voice sounded so defeated and sorry that I didn't even say a snappy remark, even though a million were running through my head. If he was going to be mature about it, so was I. "Then we will just come again tomorrow night."

With that I started to walk out groping around in the dark for the other two's hands. This was one place you did not want to get lost in. Eventually we made it out into the moonlight again and I sighed, I had to do the whole cement the air thing again. I rolled my eyes and muttered a whole bunch of curses, Tancred looked impressed with some of the ones I used.

"Lou, you sure you're up to it?" Lysander asked looking at me concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, honestly," I hastily added as I saw his face. It was about 4 A.M. when I finally made it into bed with plans to do the same thing tomorrow night. I was asleep before my head had hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sounds of a lot of scurrying and talking. I blinked and opened my eyes thinking I was still at home. Then I saw the girls in my dorm running around frantically looking for books, or make-up, or something. I groaned and sat up, I was incredibly hungry. My stomach growled loud enough for Olivia to hear it even though she was talking loudly to Emma.

I strechted and got up, looking through my bag for some clothes. I threw on a white t-shirt, patched jeans, throwing on my cape last. I didn't even bother with my hair, it always just hangs off my head as dead as a doornail. I think it was impressive when I was getting dressed, considering my eyes were half closed and I kept yawning the whole time, I even finished before half the girls in the dorm.

When I was done I followed Olivia to my cafeteria because I didn't know my way yet. As I sat down at a table with Charlie and Fidelo, I was totally oblivious to the craziness going on around me. There was a flurry of color and action in the blue cafeteria this morning. Everyone was talking, or whispering in hushed tones. I scrunched up my face in confusion, when I saw the music kids yesterday, they looked like a quiet group. "What's wrong Lou, you looked like you didn't sleep at all last night." Charlie searched my face looking for I don't know what. I shook my head, "It's nothing, just it was my first night, so it was all new for me and stuff." Fidelo shook his head in understanding.

I got up to get my food taking another look at the cafeteria. I saw Manfred sitting at a table all alone. I felt my stomache drop as I felt Manfred's gaze follow my trek across the room. I shuddered then remembered to look innocent and stopped shuddering, though I still got the goosebumps. After all, it was Jacob who he fought, not me. Then again, he saw me in the ruin. Well, I think he saw who it was, I'm not a hundred percent sure. I shook my head as I got to the front of the line. A plump little woman was standing behind the counter looking at me curiously. I dully stared back as I waited for the food to be slopped down onto my plate.

"Here you go Lou," the plump little woman said as she put an apple and a bowl of oatmeal onto my plate. "Enjoy," she said with a wink. I nodded dumbly, vaguely wondering how she knew my name. This is why I'm not allowed to be tired, I can't function right, or I will just be in this haze all day. I plopped down at the table with Charlie and Fidelo as Billy came over looking troubled. "Why is Manfred here? He's in drama," Billy said in confusion. I silently agreed with him and was wondering the same thing. "The story is, is that Manfred saw a certain student out of bed last night, but Dr. Bloor doesn't believe him because he has no proof. Well, Dr. Bloor believes him, but he doesn't want to do anything about it unless he absolutely has to," Fidelo said in hushed tones. "I guess Dr. Bloor wants to cover something big up or else he would have that student put in detention for weeks even if they were innocent. So it must be _really_ big."

"That still doesn't answer why Manfred has to watch us, when he's not in music," I pointed out through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"I guess Manfred told Dr. Bloor that the student he saw was in the music department, so Manfred gets to watch us all. He has to find the culprit," Charlie jumped into the conversation. I looked around the room again and caught Manfred's gaze. I tried to look nonchalant but I don't think he bought it. Quickly I mumbled something about forgetting my book and excused myself from the other three boys. As soon as I was out of the cafeteria I pressed my head against the cold stone walls. It helped to clear my head, and I began to feel a bit guilty. I mean it was my fault that the music group had to suffer with Manfred. Before I began to feel really guilty I brushed that thought aside.

As the bell rang, I rushed off to Assembly feeling slightly sick, with no idea why, and extremely, extremely tired.

* * *

The day passed in a blur, until 8 o'clock rolled around. By now, I was feeling beyond sick plus I had fallen asleep at least four times though out the course of the day. My stomach kept churning and I was feeling pretty dizzy. "Lou, you look green, you really should see the nurse." Lysander was looking at me with concern. "Don't even try to tell her that," started Charlie, "I have told her that half a dozen times and you think she has listened to me once?" With mock scorn, Charlie tsked me. I smiled weakly and suddenly a coughing fit came on.

"Okay eveyone, sit!"Manfred came striding into the room, his face creating a dark shadow upon the room. "Manfred, Lou doesn't look too good," Tancred pointed out the obvious. I gave him a glare, as Manfred's beady gaze fell upon me. His face twisted into a smile and I prepared myself as another coughing fit came on. "Lou care to tell us why you're sick." This is why I was preparing myself. "It's freezing in the castle! I mean this cape is terrible for the cold, the cold goes right through it. My endowment channels cold air," I lied quickly not quite meeting Manfred's eye. I sneezed and he scowled. "I know what happened last night Louisa, don't even bother to lie," he said in an undertone.

I just stood there weakly, trying to meet his eye but I swayed where I stood. I grabbed a chair and sat down shakily. "Manfred, let her go see the nurse!" Emma said a bit fearfully. I guess I looked worse than I had thought. My head started throbbing and I shot Manfred a pleading look. He shook his head and his face twisted into that cruel smile again, "Louisa got herself into this mess, I'm sure she can get herself out. All she has to do is admit where she was last night."

I felt Tancred's and Lysander's gaze bore into my back. "Alright, I'll admit it," Manfred looked satisfied with himself. "I was... in bed asleep last night," I said wearily trying to put in some humor. Manfred's face turned purple, "Enough cheek from you! Detention!" I didn't even bother to argue that I already had detention this week, this way I wouldn't have to do it next week. Another coughing fit came on and I laid my head down on the table. "Start working everyone! We don't all wait for Louisa Dover." Throwing me concerned looks, my side of the table sat down.

I took a deep breath and fished my books out of my bad. A fit of sneezing interrupted the silence minutes later as I checked the time. It was only eight thirty. I inwardly groaned and continued with my work. I kept stealing glances at the Red King portrait it helped but I still felt Manfred's never wavering gaze upon me. When it was time to leave I got out of that room so fast you don't know what hit me. "Lou, now you can go to the nurse, here we'll take you." Tancred and Lysander flanked either side of me as I started coughing. "Thanks," I said my voice becoming raspy.

We entered the nurse's dorm and I stood there the rest of the color draining from my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so the character Mrs. Krate, there is no such thing as her or Aria in the books. I just needed some other characters to help with the plot. Just an FYI. Oh and this chapter isn't very eventful, just a little mushy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charlie Bone characters but Lou and Jacob and anyone you don't recongonize are mine!

* * *

Standing there was Aria herself. She was talking to some haughty looking lady and she was smiling. I didn't like that smile one bit. I felt Tancred and Lysander tense as they spotted her too. Craning my neck I saw Jacob was laying in a bed behind them, eyes closed and the red welt bright against his now pale face. As we walked in the two women looked at us. A gleam of reconginazination came about in Aria's eyes. This was the chance I got my first look at her. She had long black hair that reached the small of her back, sharp grey eyes, and a very freckly face, which made me wonder if she was wearing a wig. People didn't normally have freckles and black hair. She was also tall, at _least_six feet. I dropped my gaze as Lysander explained what had happened. The haughty woman, who could only be the nurse, looked me up and down and snapped, "She has only got the flu, it's not a big deal. I have more important things to be doing."

"Just let them stay," Jacob mumbled from the bed. I jumped about a foot until I realized he was still sleeping. "Please, Mrs. Krate, Lou isn't doing well at all. I mean if it's the flu then it's contagious right? You don't want to have a load of other students coming in do you?" Tancred came up with that excuse pretty craftily. Mrs. Krate looked torn between letting me stay or having a bunch of other sick students coming into the dorm. "Alright, alright she can stay," she snapped. I breathed out in relief. That is until I saw Aria glance at me. It was a penetrating glance one that made me go cold. She knew who I was and that scared me. It was like she knew something I didn't.

"Here, over here. Come on we haven't gotten all night," Mrs. Krate called setting up a bed next to Jacob. "You two can leave now," she said pointing out the door to the other two as if they didn't know where it was. They nodded and left, shooting looks over their shoulders as they went. "I must go too, Darla, goodbye." Aria stalked out the door behind the other two and I prayed they would be okay. Aria had a look in her eye and I didn't know what it meant. "There. You sleep here. You can miss classes tomorrow if your cold isn't any better," Mrs. Krate said turning off the lights. She was already plodding out the door after Aria. After a coughing bout I mumbled my thanks but she was already gone.

"So she's gone right?" Jacob whispered from the bed next to me. In the dim light, I saw that his eyes were open looking curiously at me. I nodded and plopped down on my bed. "Are you okay?" Jacob sat up and squinted at me. "Y-y-yeah, just a b-bit c-c-cold," I said my teeth clattering. I sneezed again. It was freezing in here, the coldest room I had been in yet. "Can't you provide us with a warm breeze?"

I shook my head, "I c-can only work with the air around m-m-me. Anyway I d-don't have enough e-energy to do so." Jacob got up and crawled into my bed with me. "You can sleep in my bed, it's nice and warm." I nodded and got up, putting my bare feet on the cold floor, that didn't help me at all. Swaying a bit I made it to Jacob's bed and curled up. It was only slightly warmer. I started shivering again. That kept me from falling asleep and I was so tired, so terribly tired. "Here, move over. I'll sleep with you. That way you will be warm and I can sleep. Your shivering is too loud," Jacob added crawling next to me with the quilt from the other bed.

"H-how are y-you not c-c-cold?" I asked. "Well, first of all, I'm not sick and second of all, I'm used to it," Jacob said feeling my forehead. "You're warm." He wrapped the blankets around me tighter and wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm. "No offense, b-but can you g-get your a-a-arms off of me?" No matter how warm he was, it was too awkward to be in this position. Jacob didn't move so I tried again, this time I could hear the weariness in my voice, "J-Jacob please. It's t-to weird." Still he didn't move so I lay quietly until I heard his deep breathing. _The idiot has fallen asleep_, I though angrily. I was too tired to do anything about and my head was throbbing so I just went with it.

When I awoke the next morning the sun was shining but giving no warmth to the freezing nurse's dorm. Jacob was in the bed next to me again, not in the same one with me. I saw him sleeping and wondered if he really was. My bed was still really warm and the imprint of his body was next to mine. I shivered and sneezed. My mouth felt really dry and I was really thirsty. Mrs. Krate walked into the room, "You don't look any better," she said glancing at me. "Drink this!" She ordered thrusting a glass of Ginger Ale into my hands.

I gratefully drank it as I laid watching her bustle around the room in a much worse mood than yesterday. Without a second glance behind her, she grabbed a bottle from the shelf behind her desk and left the room locking it behind her. "Well how are you feeling?" Jacob asked getting up and going over to the same shelf. He pulled down a bottle of red liquid and poured some of it into a glass. "Here," he ordered me to drink it. I did so without objection and shuddered as it went down my throat. "Medicine?" I croaked. Jacob nodded, "Mrs. Krate hasn't given you any so I figured you needed some."

"Why is she in such a bad mood?" I asked after a few sneezes. "Well turns out a lot of other kids got the flu too, but she doesn't want them coming into this dorm or else she would never get any sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes again, "What time is it?"

"About ten o'clock," Jacob said looking at the clock on the wall. He came over next to me and felt my forehead. "You're still warm. Here," Jacob reached down on the floor and pulled out a freezing, cold, wet washcloth. He slapped it on my forehead and I shuddered, "That's freezing! God I'm trying to get better, not get hypothermia," I snapped. I was just finally getting warm and he slaps a freezing cold cloth on my head. "You need some more sleep. The bags under yours eyes are a nasty shade of black," Jacob plowed on totally ignoring me.

I closed my eyes with a glare at Jacob and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. Hey, even though I was mad I still felt like crap. I was going to use my time wisely. I awoke to the feel of the washcloth being removed from my face. "Your fever is gone," Jacob whispered his face really close to mine. I felt his warm breath caress my face and was as effective as a warm summer breeze. I glared at him. "Thanks. It has helped," I said through clenched teeth.

Jacob pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes bright. My stomach churned and I couldn't tell if it was because I was sick or because Jacob was inches away form my face. Either way, I hated the situation. As busied myself by I stifled a cough he pressed his lips to my forehead and I snapped. He smiled as I shoved him off, shooting daggers at him. "You liked that, don't lie to me," Jacob teased. I shook my head furiously then stopped because it wasn't helping my headache, "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND KISSING PEOPLE! I didn't give you my permission! I didn't like it at all! " A stupid cough interrupted my rant and it ruined the whole moment. Jacob turned away with a goofy smile on his face, "Yeah okay..."

I glared at him and turned over fuming, _How dare he act like that! I don't even like him. I really honestly don't. He just thinks he can do whatever he wants because I'm sick. _I sighed as I realized I was going to give myself a hard time. "Here take some more medicine," Jacob gave me the bottle. I snatched it away from him making sure not to touch his hand. "I'm sick, you're taking advantage of my helpless position," I pointed out going back to the argument. "So? You aren't objecting to it. If I remember your exact words were 'Thanks. It has helped.'"

"Yes, I know but that's because I was thanking you for taking care of me. Most other people would just let me lie there until it burned itself out. Anyway, when I'm sick, it's like I'm in la la land," I went on after a sneeze, "you knew that and you took advantage of that." Jacob put his hands up in surrender, "Okay I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

I sighed in fustration because he wasn't taking me seriously. Then the door burst open and I quickly pretened to be asleep as Jacob flew into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone or any of Jenny's characters

Sorry about the slow update!!

* * *

"Lou? Lou?" A boy's voice called through the door as a hand rattled the doornob. "Stop it Tanc, it's obviously locked," another boy's voice sounded. You could easily tell who the two boys were: Tancred and Lysander. I got up from my bed and crawled over to the door. I put my eye to the key hole and saw Tancred looking wildly at the door and Lysander keeping watch, making sure no teachers were in sight. "What?" I called getting down on all fours and peering through the crack at the bottom of the door.

I totally ignored the cold and heard shuffling outside. Suddenly Tancred's eye came level with mine, "Lou?"  
I glared, "Who else could it be?"  
"Well I don't know, I was just making sure. Look remember Aria?" I nodded my breathing getting quicker. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"  
"Bad," I answered quickly.  
"Well," Tancred went on, "Aria knows who you are. She told Dr. Bloor all about how you followed her into the ruin and how you and Jacob knew about the scroll. Dr. Bloor apparently told his father: Mr. Ezekiel. So-"  
"Hold on a minute," I interuppeted, "How do you know all this?"

"Emma used her endowment. Anyway, so you are in trouble, a lot of it. Now to tell you the good news. Charlie's uncle, Mr. Paton, knows a lot of stuff about the Red King history. Charlie said that he would ask him about the scroll and what it does. If you can manage to stay out of trouble for a few weeks then you can meet Mr. Paton and find out all you want about the scroll, no promises though."

I went away from the door my head reeling in shock, _The Bloors know about me. The Bloors know about me!_ That though kept bouncing around my head until it formed some kind of rhythm. "Damn it!" I yelled. "Tancred we gotta go, Dr. Saltwater is coming this way. Lou we will keep you updated." With that, the two left and I turned to Jacob. "Did you hear them?" I asked. He shook his head so I explained what had happened. His eyes hardend and the glass of water he was gripping looked like it was going to break.

"Put the water down," I told him eyeing it nervously, I really didn't want it to break, if it broke he would have to clean it up. He listened to me at least and put the glass on a table. "It was bound to happen sometime," I reminded him cautiously. He looked up from where he was sitting on the bed. He scrunitzed me as if he had never seen me properly before. "What?" I asked feeling self-conscious. He didn't answer but got up and went over to Mrs. Krate's desk. He fished around in the top drawer and pulled out a tiny brass key.

After he had unlocked the door he slipped out and left me there alone in the room. I stared after him in disbelief. He just walked out on me with not one explaination! That made my blood boil and the air around me started to move about a little. After several minutes had passed, staring there with my mouth open I figured it wasn't doing me much good so I left the nurse's dorm and walked slowly to mine. There I decided against taking a shower, cold water wasn't going to help me much and we only got warm water once a week, or so Charlie had told me.

I changed into a new pair of clothes and sat on my bed wondering what to do. A breeze from the open window made up my mind. Looking down from the window ledge I jumped. Quickly I caught myself before I hit the ground and blew myself over to the ruin. I hit the ground running and that weird compass directed me to the center of the ruin again. Feeling jumpy and charged by the adrenline I made my way over the rubble and got my first good look at the pedstal. It was almost noon and the sun was directly shining on it. The designs that were on it looked to be Greek or Roman. I traced a path along on of the designs absetmindly.

Suddenly the pedestal shook and crumbled. Shocked I jumped away, sneezing from the dust that rose. When it was all done I waited for the dust to settle and gasped when I saw what was reveled. Dazed I grabbed the object and darted out of the ruin throwing cautious glances over my shoulder, knowing it was a stupid thinng to do, but I couln't help it. I stuck the object down the front of my shirt, adjusting it so it wouldn't show. When the compass guided me again, I became very curious. I wondered how that worked.

I thought of the bleeding tree I saw the other day and suddenly the compass was pulling me in that direction. It was then I realized it wasn't an unseen compass, it was the air pushing me where I wanted to go. A few minutes later I found myself under the tree again with wonder surging through my veins. The object in my shirt started to give off a strange, yet comforting, heat. Rubbing my temples I sat down and tore my gaze away from the tree.

It was in a different spot than last time. This time we were in a room. There was a mosaic of shield with a sun embalzened on it, on the floor. Up where the celing was, there was a skylight. The walls were overgrown with ivy and little blooming flowers. That was odd, it was the middle of winter. I figured the Red King had something to do with that though. A weariness came upon me and my eyelids fluttered closed.

When I woke up the sky that showed through the skylight was a purplish color. It was dusk. Inwardly groaning I got up and felt the stiffness of my muscles. I looked around and found that the tree was gone, as well as the buds on the wall. I streched and felt that strange object in my shirt and smiled. I felt I had won something because I had it. Thinking of the begining of the ruin I felt the air push me towards it.

As soon as I got there my face drained of any color and I started to run in the opposite direction as fast as my legs could carry me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone or anyone belonging to Jenny Nimo, but I do in fact own Lou Dover.

* * *

Running was a vain effort. Aria caught up with me very quickly. She grasped my arm in an iron hold. I tried to wrench my arm away but her hold was too strong. I started to get angry and the air whipped around me pulling the debris from the ruin with it. Luck must have been on my side because I had gotten so angry I was able to life a good sized rock into the air and managed to hit Aria in the head. Her grasp crumbled and she fell to the ground knocked unconscious. I jumped over her and flew into the air. I was trying to put as much distance as possible between her and me.

When I had gotten to the castle I considered to just keep going and not stop. I decided against it not wanting to drag my family into this whole mess. Somehow I knew they would get involved eventually, but I wanted to postpone it for as long as I could. I scaled the length of the building looking for an open window and finding none. I backtracked and found an empty room. Craning my neck to make sure no one was going to come in from the hallway, I kicked the glass and it shattered but didn't hit the ground. I suspended the glass in the air as I glided through the open window. Still suspending it, I took aim and used all my strength to hurl the glass as fast as I could towards the ruin.

Feeling cautious and jumpy I walked into the deserted hallway. The warm object was still in my shirt and it was a great comfort. I leaned against the wall for a second throwing around ideas on what to do. I decided I would have to find the storm bringer. I set off in the general direction of the green cafeteria ducking into empty rooms or doorways whenever I saw someone. Reaching the green cafeteria I hesitated then walked in. Standing on the edge of the room I did a quick scan and to my horror, saw Manfred in the corner. Panicking I threw myself on the floor ignoring the curious glances that followed me.

Weaving in and out of the tables I managed to get to the counter. Luck was still with me because I saw Tancred getting his food. Cupping my hand I whispered into it and sent it up to Tancred. He did nothing to indicate he had heard me and continued to get his food. When the plump lady I saw the other day lean over and talk to him I sent a breeze that would carry their voices.

"Hey Cook, I think you have yourself a fugitive on the floor." Tancred shot me a quick, meaningful glance. I scowled back and cupped, "I'm not a fugitive!"  
"Is it Lou Dover?" Cook asked slopping something on Tancred's plate. He nodded and moved closer to me. "Lou, I know you can hear us," Cook said in a whisper looking like she was talking to Tancred. "I'm going to open the counter door. When I do, I want you to slip through okay? Tancred I want you to cause a distraction so I can open the door for Lou." Without a warning Tancred walked away and halfway across the room, tripped and spilled his dinner everywhere.

"Torrosson!" Manfred roared and jumped up. The cafeteria fell silent and Cook came out from behind the counter with a mop in one hand and a bucket in another. Quickly, before the door swung shut, I stuck my hand out and caught it. I slithered through and then realized how hard it was going to be to maneuver on the ground. Pots and pans were piled in heaps, there were several puddles of grease, garbage cans were placed every few feet, and the cooks were all going back and forth delivering food to the students.

Most of the kids had been served already so there weren't too many cooks around to see me. The ones who did shot me disproving glances but otherwise carried on with their work. Pausing every now and then to listen to the commotion that was going on beyond the counter I could only discern that Tancred had gotten detention. I winced knowing it was my fault that he had gotten it. _Ah well, at least I won't be alone._

I had finally gotten to the kitchen and slipped through with a sigh of relief. Slowly I got up and found a bucket on which to sit on. Looking around I saw the cooks throw me curious glances when they thought I wasn't looking. I glared at them and eventually they stopped. After a tense few minutes I heard Cook's voice through the door and got up apprenhivensly. Poking her head into the kitchen she scanned the room and a gleam of satisfaction came about in her eyes when she has spotted me.

Nodding to me once she ducked back out, the door swinging behind her. I sat down again on an edge, having no clue as to why. I carried her voice on a breeze listening carefully to their conversation.

"Manfred calm down!" Cook was shouting. A mental image of her wagging her finger at Manfred caused me to grin because it was probably happening. "Don't give me that look!" She said. I could only imagine what look Manfred would have given her, and shuddered. "What look?" Manfred asked sounding on the verge of snapping. "Don't contradict me!" Cook yelled. "Leave the poor boy alone, you have no business being here, Louisa isn't going to just waltz right in. Go somewhere where she could possibly be."

I heard Manfred scowl and imagined him stalking out the door like a cat. A few minutes later Cook came back into the kitchen. I stood up and saw I towered over her. "Follow me, " she commanded. Silently I followed her. "Sorry about all this," I apologized embarrassed, referring to the mess I had gotten myself into. It had to be some sort of record, I was only here for barely a week and I already was on the waiting list to be killed. Cook gave me a look that I couldn't decipher but otherwise didn't really give me a straight answer. She guided me to this broom closet and I threw quizzical looks at her back. "Once you are in there, there will be a small panel in the wall at the far end. Slide open the panel and crawl through. Follow the hallway to the room at the end. Wait there for me."

I nodded and twisted myself so I could fit into the hole, then the door shut with a click and I was thrown into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Charlie Bone or any of those characters, they belong to Jenny Nimmo.

* * *

I had been waiting for at least ten minutes before I heard someone come through the panel and into the room. I glared when I saw who it was and turned away. "Are you mad?" He asked. I heard him walk toward me with slow deliberate steps. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Mad doesn't really cover it," I snapped whipping around to face him. Jacob grinned a crooked smile and I realized I had given him the satisfaction of talking to him. "You are so dramatic Lou," Jacob said reaching out his hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I jerked away and bore my eyes into him.

"I am not in the least bit dramatic!" I said furiously. "Yeah you are," Jacob said as if it was obvious. "No, I'm not," I replied slowly, grinding my teeth together. "Lou you are the most dramatic person I've ever met! First of all I give you a peck on the forehead and you flip out as if I had shot someone. Second of all- " I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "Second of all," he continued glaring at me. "I walk out on you without talking and you treat me like I'm dirt! I was trying to protect you. When I get mad, it's hard for me to control my endowment. I can turn into some pretty nasty things, things that could hurt you. Anyway I managed to find out what the Bloor's are going to do to you."

"You know what's the strangest thing about you?" I asked totally throwing him off track. He started bemused at me until I explained: "Every time I feel like I want to kill you, or hurt you I can't bring myself to do anything. Everytime I feel like I don't trust you, you say or do something that makes me trust you. It's bizarre." Jacob nodded probably thinking I belonged in some sort of mental hospital. "Anyway thanks for 'protecting' me." You could hear the quotation marks I was making around the word protecting. Jacob rolled his eyes but accepted it. "Don't you want to know what cruel and unual punishment the Bloor's are going do to you?" He asked. I nodded and he explained, "They are planning to lock you in some chamber deep in the ruin. Mr. Ezekiel promised Manfred that he could burn the truth out of you."

I think he expected me to look horrified or scared or something but I just shrugged and brushed it aside as Cook came striding into the room. I hadn't even heard the panel slide open. "What's all this nonsense about burning?" Cook asked not in the least bit surprised to see Jacob. "Just forms of torture," Jacob said as he casually leaned against the wall as if he owned the place. Cook nodded and sat down in a squishy armchair near the fireplace. "So where are we?" I asked getting a good look at the room. "It's where I sleep and live," Cook replied gesturing towards another armchair across from hers.

I went and sat down and fidgeted nervously. Cook looked like she wanted something I had and was unsure if I was going to give it up. "Um, do you want something?" I asked, not rudely, but not quite politely. Cook nodded and stuck her hand out. I squirmed a bit more. "Give it to her Lou," Jacob said from where he was positioned against the wall. I sighed because it was two against one. I fumbled in my shirt and brought out the warm object. "It's a medallion?" Jacob asked in confusion. Cook whistled low and softly. "That's not just any medallion," she said taking it from me. "It's the Red King's medallion."

Now it was my turn to look confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "The Red King's medallion is supposed to be legend," Jacob said, you could hear the doubt in his voice. "How do you know this is really it?" Cook heaved herself up and walked to the bookcase that spanned the length of the north wall. Muttering all of the titles to herself she softly murmured, "Aha," and pulled a book from the top shelf. Walking over to us she flipped through the dog - eared book occasionally stopping to read a sentence or two.

"Here!" She suddenly exclaimed, making me jump and Jacob smirk. I ignored him and leaned in to see what Cook had pointed out. It was a faded picture of the medalion and had a caption under it. The caption read:

_The Red King's Medallion had supposedly been the Red King's himself.  
Legend has it, that he had it buried in stone before he had transformed  
into a tree. He had an intricate column of marble created and chiseled.  
Then he put it in the heart of the marble. According to legend, the medallion  
possesses magical qualities that only work for certain descendants of the  
Red King. No one is sure why some descendants can work the medallion  
while others can't. Only a select few throughout history have claimed to  
have found the medallion and used it._

"Well isn't that interesting?" Jacob said as he finished reading over my shoulder. That was a bit uncomfortable, he kept sniffing me. At one point I actually growled at him. I physically created a noise like a dog. Cook kept shooting us strange looks. I ignored them and sat back in my chair to see what she had to say about the whole ordeal. "Now do you have a clearer idea of what the medallion is?" Cook asked. I nodded, "It's a bit vague though. Like what are the magical qualities it possesses?"

Cook shrugged, "How am I to know? Mr. Payton, Charlie Bone's uncle would be the one to ask."

"Who the heck is Mr. Payton?" I asked heatedly. "Everyone keeps talking about him and I have no clue who he is. The only thing I know about him is he's Charlie's uncle!"

"Yeah, and? What else is there to know about him? He's a man who happens to be writing about the Red King, end of story," Jacob said not in the least bit helpful. "Thanks, that clears things right up," I muttered. He gave me a nod and I rolled my eyes. "Perhaps you should pay him a visit," Cook suggested. I shrugged, "Yeah, but how?"

"Go home with Charlie today." Cook got up and started walking towards the exit. "I have detention," I answered back bitterly. "That's going to stop you?" Jacob asked with a sneer. "Yes it is. I'm in enough trouble already and I don't want to drown in it. I have to do my detention and suffer the consequences," I said stubbornly. "Besides, I don't want to get my family involved." That sickening feeling that they were going to get involved sooner or later crept upon me again and I shuddered then brushed the feeling aside.

Cook stared at me in disbelief and opened her mouth to say something, but something about the way I was walking or the steel glint in my eye, make her change her mind. I grabbed my medallion from her hands. Yes, I was already thinking of it as my medallion. I slid open the pannel and walked through the closet and checked to make sure the coast was clear, then I headed out.


End file.
